


Five Kisses

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime is Patient, Iwaizumi is very much in love and Oikawa just doesn't notice, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Rough Kissing, There is a bit of crying, some insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: It's normal to kiss your friends, right? Not really, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't get that considering that they're friends and kiss several times.orFive times Iwaizumi and Oikawa kiss as friends and one time they kiss as a couple.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a work of this title before, but this is the revamped version because the original version sucked, so if this looks familiar to anyone that's why.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been friends for years. They met around the age of 4 and were friends since then, so it was no shocker as to how close they were, but even so they never acted like they were just friends. For example, they were used to cuddling each other and would lay on each other when they would hang out together. Although, they never really thought hard about things like this. They would always just brush it off and claim that the two of them were friends and there was nothing more to it.

It was after school when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting under a tree at a park near their neighborhood. Iwaizumi was reading a book, sitting against the tree, while Oikawa layed in his lap, with Iwaizumi occasionally running his fingers through the brunette’s hair, hearing soft hums in response to the touch. To anyone else they would seem like a couple, but this was their normal. As Oikawa was laying on Iwaizumi’s lap, he would stare up into his friend’s eyes from time to time and even though he pretended not to, Iwaizumi noticed. He knew Oikawa was wanting to ask him something, but he was going to wait until the latter would speak up.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"Yeah, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi looked away from his book and down at Oikawa. 

"What are you reading?" 

"A book about astronomy." 

"Hmm...interesting. Can you read some to me?" Oikawa asked. 

"Sure," Iwaizumi replied. He read the part of the book about the different constellations to Oikawa and the latter closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, his _beautiful_ voice.

They stayed like that until dark. After it got dark, they walked to their neighborhood, Oikawa reaching his house first. They normally did this after practice each day, sometimes ending with one of them staying at the other's house.

This kept on daily like it always had until Oikawa asked a different question. Oikawa had been laying in Iwaizumi’s lap as the latter read to him. Oikawa could not help but stare at Iwaizumi’s lips as they moved and he wondered how it would feel for them to move against his own. Before he could stop himself, he said, “Hey, Iwa-chan?”

"Hm?" Iwaizumi was slightly shocked, but wouldn’t show it. Oikawa had never interrupted him when he read aloud.

“N-nevermind, it’s stupid.”

Iwaizumi sighed and put the book down to say, “It’s not stupid, Oikawa. You can ask me anything.”

“O-okay then,” Oikawa paused before continuing, “C-can I...kiss you?”

"Yeah sure," Iwaizumi replied not truly registering what Oikawa asked.

Before he could finish processing what Oikawa had asked of him, the setter placed his lips on those of the ace. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa onto his lap, bringing him closer so he could kiss him better. The kiss was rough and needy. Oikawa roughly bit Iwaizumi’s lip, nearly drawing blood, asking for entrance, and Iwaizumi parted his lips slightly, allowing the brunette to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced _hungrily_ , _needily_ . Iwaizumi felt Oikawa grip onto his shirt tightly, as if trying to pull them even closer, as if this wasn’t enough. He sunk deeper into the kiss and they continued like that for several minutes, occasionally biting each other’s lips _roughly_ , until someone yelled at them for kissing in public.

They pulled away embarrassed and blushing. Both of their lips were bruised and neither really knew what to say. By the time Iwaizumi thought of something to say, Oikawa had stood up, grabbed his stuff, and as he hastily walked away he threw a glance over his shoulder and murmured, “See you, Iwaizumi.” He was so quiet the spiker barely heard it.

"Iwaizumi?" He questioned before muttering to himself under his breath, "I fucked up," before also grabbing his stuff and going home.

The two boys walked to school together the next day. Neither of them discussed the kiss, they just walked in awkward silence. They parted ways as soon as they got to school. 

When they went to practice after school, all of their teammates noticed the tension, especially Mattsun and Makki. They asked both of them about it, but they brushed it off. Somehow after practice, they were out of their awkward funk and talking like normal by the end of the day. 

Instead of going to the park like normal, they went to Iwaizumi's house. They sat on the couch and did the same thing they did at the park. Iwaizumi read, while Oikawa laid on his lap. After a while, though, Iwaizumi was unable to concentrate because of Oikawa, so he put his book down and asked, "Hey, Oikawa?" 

"Hmm...Iwa-chan?" 

"Can we do what we did yesterday?" Iwaizumi asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"You want me to kiss you?" Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi nodded. "Sure," the setter said. 

They kissed for the second time. The kiss lasted around five minutes before Oikawa pulled away and left to go home. Fortunately, things were a lot less awkward between the two after sharing their second kiss.

After the second time, about two weeks went by before Oikawa asked Iwaizumi to kiss him again to which the latter agreed. Unlike the first two kisses, which were rough and needy, this one was soft, sweet, and tender. Oikawa lightly bit Iwaizumi’s lip, asking for entrance, and Iwaizumi parted his lips slightly, allowing the brunette to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced slowly, _languidly_ . They didn’t rush, taking time to taste each other. It almost felt like it was full of _love_ , but that couldn’t be possible. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were just friends after all.

After this, they were constantly glancing at each other, specifically each other’s lips, whether it be in school, at home, the park, and even practice. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi’s glances towards him, but he never noticed the love in his eyes. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, noticed how Oikawa looked at him. He couldn’t quite tell if there was love in Oikawa’s eyes, but there was something. Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa felt something for him, but he was sure Oikawa hadn’t figured out his own feelings yet. It didn’t matter, Iwaizumi was patient. He would wait for Oikawa to figure out his feelings, no matter how long it took.

Eventually things happened and they kissed a fourth time with Iwaizumi being the one to initiate the kiss. Of all their kisses by far, this one was the most passionate and aggressive. After a few minutes, it had turned into a full blown make out session and when things were starting to get more heated as Iwaizumi began to trail kisses down Oikawa’s jaw, the latter’s phone started ringing. Oikawa answered it and said he had to go home. He was sort of relieved he had to leave, but on the way home, thoughts that had been lingering in his head, started to hit him, hard. Thoughts of how he wanted Iwaizumi to be officially be his. Oikawa realized that he was in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa didn’t quite know how to handle his feelings. He didn’t understand them. Sure he knew he was in love with Iwaizumi, but how long had he felt that way? Was it because of the kisses? Would Iwaizumi love him back? No, there was no way he would. If Iwaizumi loved him back, surely he would have said something by now. If Iwaizumi didn’t love him back, Oikawa would have to figure out how to get over his feelings.

He began avoiding Iwaizumi, trying to get over his feelings. At first, he was subtle about it. Whenever Iwaizumi would walk up to and talk to him, Oikawa gave short replies and walked away, so Iwaizumi didn’t pay much attention to it. When Oikawa stopped hanging out with him and did not call him "Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was avoiding him. 

They continued walking home together, reaching Oikawa's house first and every time Iwaizumi tried to say something, Oikawa shut the door in his face, which really pissed him off, but he wouldn’t do anything about it at the time.

Finally after two weeks after this happening, Iwaizumi got sick of it. So when they got to Oikawa's house, the younger boy again tried to shut the door in his face, this time, resulting in Iwaizumi pushing back the door, slamming it open. He then kicked the door shut and pinned Oikawa to a wall, his fingers wrapped around the brunette’s wrist, the anger and hurt showing in his eyes. 

Oikawa was nearly terrified at the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, the anger so intense it was able to mask the hurt in them as well, but he gulped as he called out to the spiker, "I-Iwaizumi?" 

Iwaizumi would have been shocked by the lack of his nickname, but he had grown used to it over the past few weeks. He looked Oikawa dead in the eyes and the hurt was evident in his voice as he asked, "Why? Tooru, why are you avoiding me? What did I do wrong?" He starts to cry a bit.

It hurt Oikawa to see the one he loves crying because of him. Every wall Oikawa had built up over the past two weeks crumbled as, with panic in his voice, he exclaims, "Iwa-chan! I'm so sorry! I just couldn’t be around you for the past few weeks!" 

"Why?" 

Oikawa swallowed and yelled, "Because I love you! I really fucking love you! And I want to be yours and for you to be mine!"

Iwaizumi wasn’t completely shocked about Oikawa’s feelings, but he was shocked by the sudden confession. In his shock, he loosened his grip on Oikawa and let out a small, "Oh."

"It’s okay. I know you don't like me back," Oikawa murmured. He started to walk off when Iwaizumi grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his body against the wall. Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock before he reciprocated the kiss.

"I...I love you too, Tooru." Iwaizumi says in between the breaths of air they take while kissing.

Oikawa pulled away and grips his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders before asking, “You love me?”

“Yes, I love you.”

“For real? You really love me?”

Iwaizumi laughed and smacked Oikawa on the head, ignoring the whines from the latter as he said, “Of course I love you, dumbass!” Iwaizumi went quiet and, in a more serious tone, said, “Oikawa Tooru, it has always been you for me.” Oikawa didn’t sense any hesitation in Iwaizumi’s voice, he sounded so sure of his words.

“Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you love me? I’m not doubting you, I’m just curious.”

“I don’t even know where to start, the list is so long. I guess I could say I love everything about you. Yeah, I say you’re annoying, and you are, but you’re also kind, loving, caring, and you’ll stick by me regardless of how much of an asshole I can be at times. And don’t say I’m not, we both know there are times where I’m a complete jackass. But aside from that, I like that you’re annoying, you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t and I love you for you. And Tooru, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Like you are just so fucking gorgeous and super sexy, especially when you serve. That’s hot. There are so many wonderful things about you and those things are why I love you. And I-”

“Hajime.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.” Oikawa chuckled.

Iwaizumi flushed red and said, “Oh. I guess I am. I didn’t notice.”

“It’s fine. It’s kind of cute actually,” Oikawa paused before asking, “Be my boyfriend, Hajime?”

“Of course, Tooru.”

Oikawa leaned down to give Iwaizumi another kiss. It was their first kiss as an actual couple, but it took them **five kisses** to get there. And as their mouths collided, this time they were sure, it was full of _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Follow my social media for other stuff:  
> Twitter: K_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
